Happy Father's Day
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. It's Roland's first Father's Day in Storybrooke, he wants to do something special for his Papa, so he asks Henry to help.


One shot for Father's Day!

Roland had just left his room to go to Henry's room, he knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Come in, Roland," Henry said as Roland walked in the room.

"Henry, what is Father's Day about?" Roland asked.

"It's a day where Dads are celebrated and sons and daughters show them how much they mean to them," Henry said.

"So what can I get my Papa for Father's Day?" Roland asked.

"I'm sure your Dad would just appreciate you telling him how much he means to you," Henry said as he thought about his own Father right then. And how much he missed him. Robin had stepped in to help fill those shoes along with Killian.

"I will tell him how much I love him, I just would like to get him something else," Roland said.

Henry thought about it for a few seconds, then he had an idea. "I got it! Let me go get Mom and I'll be right back."

A few more minutes Henry came back with Regina and she used her magic to make them disappear, but not before leaving Robin a note saying she would be out with the boys for awhile.`

An hour later, Robin was just getting back from visiting with his merry men, some were still staying at the campsite, while others were living in houses in Storybrooke. Robin and Roland had been living in Regina's house since they had gotten married last month, Henry spent his time between Emma's and Regina's houses.

He walked into the house and upon hearing a quiet house, thought it strange. He saw a note for him on the living room table, he saw where Regina was taking the boys for new shoes and would be back later. He was about to go up and take a quick shower when the front door opened and in walked his family.

"Papa!" Roland yelled as he ran to his father who bent down and picked him up in his arms.

"Hello my boy. Have you been good today?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Papa," Roland answered as Robin sat him down on the floor.

"So did you get new shoes?" Robin asked as he turned to look at Regina who stood there smiling at those Hood men.

"Well, Robin, we got something more special," Regina said as he gave the package she had been holding to Roland.

"Happy Father's Day, Papa," Roland said as he handed him the package.

"What's this?" Robin asked, surprised. He looked at Regina and Henry who stood there smiling at him.

"Open it and see," Roland said as Robin opened the package and was surprised to see a framed picture of his family.

"Thank you, all of you. I couldn't ask for a better present," Robin said as he continued to look at the picture.

"I have something for you too Robin," Henry said as he looked at his mom who nodded before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Robin.

Robin unfolded the paper and looked at it.

"It's an official request to have my last name changed to Hood," Henry explained as Robin looked up from the paper he was holding to look at Henry.

"Henry, you don't have to do that. You know I look at you as my son," Robin said, touched by Henry's actions.

"I know that, and I look at you as a father figure. I'm positive my dad couldn't ask for better people like you and Killian to be a father to me," Henry said as his heart was sure in his words.

"Thank you, Henry," Robin said as he hugged Henry and looked over at Regina, who wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hug me too, Papa," Roland said as Robin laughed as he hugged his sons now.

"So this makes you my brother Henry," Roland said.

"That's right, from this point on you're Roland Hood, little brother of Henry Mills-Hood." Henry said.

"Get in here as well, love," Robin said as they made room for Regina and the four of them hugged in one big group hug.

Later after they had eaten dinner and the boys had their baths, Regina was lying on the bed when Robin came out of the bathroom and laid down beside her.

"Thank you Regina, for making this day very special for me," Robin said as he pulled her into his arms on the bed.

"I hope you enjoyed it, but today is not over with yet," Regina said as she pulled from his arms and opened the bedside table and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Robin.

"What am I looking at?" Robin asked as he knew it was a picture of something, but it was all black and white.

"Happy Father's Day," Regina said as she took his right hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. "Daddy."

Robin looked at his hand to her face and teared up as the woman he loved more than anything, was going to give him the greatest gift imaginable.

 _His little girl._


End file.
